


Sunlit Knight: Circle

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Knight of Sunlight [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Pyrrha and Nora thank Ruby and Yang for making Jaune so happy.  The group eventually decides upon an aggressive group hug.Sunlit Knight (Lancaster, Dragonslayer, Sunshine)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Knight of Sunlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589707
Kudos: 8





	Sunlit Knight: Circle

Pyrrha: Have you noticed how Jaune is smiling lately?

Nora: I know, it's like, ridiculous... I mean... I'm sure you would...

Pyrrha: No.

Nora: But?..

Pyrrha: I am happy that he is happy.

Nora: But you?..

Pyrrha: Am happy that he is happy. There's no guarantee that I would be able to cheer him up as they have... I had just as much of a chance as they did... more even... and let's face it... I squandered it... They won, I lost, and I've decided to simply be happy for them.

Pyrrha: *wipes her eyes*

Nora: Pyrrha?..

Pyrrha: I am... quite alright...

Nora: *hugs Pyrrha*

Pyrrha: But I am happy for them. I just wish... I could have... done what they did...

Nora: Pyrrha?..

Pyrrha: I promise you I am happy for him.

Nora: *lets Pyrrha go*

Nora: If that's how you feel...

Pyrrha: We should thank them.

Nora: You think so?

Pyrrha: *nods*

Pyrrha: They have done so much for our leader.

Nora: Okay, yes, they have. Like really have. Smile seems to be his default expression, nowadays.

Pyrrha: I'm so happy to see him like this.

Nora: So, what do we do to thank them? Get them a present?

Pyrrha: *slowly shakes her head*

Pyrrha: I believe the thank you will be sufficient enough.

Nora: If you say so.

Pyrrha: If you could ask them out for coffee.

Nora (texting): On it.

* * *

Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Nora sat in a coffee shop.

Yang: So, what did you guys want to talk about?

Pyrrha: We would simply like to thank you for everything you have done for our leader.

Nora: Yeah, he's like literally smiling all the time, now.

Yang: And what about the things he's done to us?

Ruby: *leans into Yang, nearly pushing her over*

Yang: Okay, yeah, maybe I wasn't supposed to say that.

Pyrrha: We are not here to judge you in the least. We are here to thank you for the positive effect you've had on our leader.

Ruby: He does smile all the time, now...

Yang: His smile is so beautiful.

Yang: *looks away with a blush*

Pyrrha: I know?, isn't it?

Pyrrha: *clears her throat*

Pyrrha: But that's not why we're here.

Ruby: It was our... um... pleasure...

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: You wouldn't believe what we've done... I mean, uh, thanks, guys.

Nora: Just so you know, he's our leader. We really don't know what we'd do without him.

Yang: Oh, don't worry, we've called him much more...

Yang: . . .

Yang: If we keep talking about how much we love Jaune, I just know I'm going to spill something that I shouldn't... so... yeah... just going to say sorry ahead of time...

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: He's going to tan my ass...

Pyrrha: I am terribly sorry!

Ruby: Yeah, Yang actually seems to like it... quite a bit...

Nora: And what about you?

Ruby: It proves I'm loved.

Nora: I do love that Ren stops my more... let's be fair, idiotic ideas, before they get off the ground. Not that I love Ren, or any... thing... I mean...

Pyrrha: You are just good friends.

Nora: Exactly!

Nora: *looks about nervously*

Yang: While we're at it, though, you two have been just as good to him. And Ren.

Pyrrha: Thank you.

Nora: *looks between them*

Nora: Should we... group hug?

Ruby: We totally should!

Yang: Alright... Pyr?

Pyrrha: Of course!

* * *

Jaune: *shivers*

Jaune: There's that feeling again.

Ren: hm?

Jaune: Just like before...

Jaune: *quickly looks behind him*

Jaune: I'm going to get tackled again, I just know it.

Ren: Wasn't the last time a... positive... tackling?..

Jaune: Yes, well... if I knew WHO was going to tackle me and WHEN I might feel better about it.

* * *

Ruby: *peaks around the corner before quickly pulling back*

Ruby (whispering): Target sighted. 30 yards.

Yang (whispering): Now that I think about it, maybe we should have gotten Weiss and Blake, too...

Nora (whispering): A little late for that now, isn't it?

* * *

Jaune: *stops three yards from the corner*

Ren: *stops beside him*

Jaune: *gestures emphatically around the corner*

Ren: *shrugs his shoulder*

Ren: *raises his finger, pointing out his idea*

Ren: *takes silent steps to the corner*

Ren: *makes the last step loud*

Nora: *rushes around the corner, only for Ren to deftly vault over top of her*

Nora: *grabs the empty air and falls over*

Ruby: *trips over Nora and falls over as well*

Yang: *nearly trips over Ruby, and struggles to regain her balance*

Pyrrha: *gently pulls Yang back, helping her regain her balance*

Nora: Rats.

Jaune: Uh... group hug?

Ren: Aren't you forgeting two people?

Yang: Told you.

Nora: Told us too late to do anything.

Pyrrha: *pushes Yang forward*

Yang: *trips over Ruby and falls onto the pile*

Pyrrha: *gently falls on top of her*

Nora: Okay, kind of tight down here.

Jaune: *kneels down*

Jaune: You were planning to do this to me.

Nora: True... but you've got like a ridiculous amount of aura. We were only thinking of you.

Jaune: Thinking of me?

Pyrrha: You've been so happy lately, that we wanted to thank Ruby and Yang...

Jaune: And... I'm going to guess Nora... eventually suggested a group hug...

Nora: You know it, leader!

Jaune: And Ruby and Yang turned it into a tackle.

Yang: he-he-he. Okay, yeah, you got us.

Jaune: You know what?

Yang: *recoils as if her ass just got slapped*

Jaune: Let's do this properly. Ren?

Ren: *takes a picture of the girlpile*

Ren: *texting*

Nora: So, what, we're just going to lay here until they show up?

Jaune: Yes.

Nora: *exacerbated sigh*

* * *

Weiss: *huff*

Blake: Quite the pile you have going there.

Jaune: It could use a couple more.

Blake: Us?

Weiss: And what, pray tell, are you going to do?

Jaune: I was going to hug the pile once it's complete so I don't squash them.

Nora: *emphatically gestures upwards*

Nora: As the girl on the bottom, I approve of this plan!

Weiss: *sighs and slowly approaches the pile*

Blake: *dives on top*

Weiss: *gently lays on the pile*

Nora: Ren, if you come over here, I can hug you with my free hand!

Ren: *silently walks over in front of Nora and hugs the pile*

Jaune: *hugs the pile from the opposite side before stepping back*

Jaune: *holds out his hand to Weiss*

Weiss: *lying contentedly*

Weiss: *eyes open*

Weiss: *stares are Jaune's hand*

Weiss: *takes Jaune's hand*

Jaune: *helps Weiss up*

Jaune and Ren: *help the rest up in turn*

Nora: Despite being squashed the whole time, that WAS EPIC!

Ren: We are in the dorm.

Nora: Oh, right, sorry...

Jaune: *holds his hands out to Ruby and Yang*

Jaune: I'm afraid we have to have a little... talk...

Yang: *takes his hand, and turns to look at Nora*

Yang: See? Told you.

Jaune: Come along.

* * *

Ruby: *stood bent over Weiss' bed with her skirt up*

Yang: *stood bent over Weiss' bed with her shorts down*

Jaune: 10 each. Next time you want to have a group hug, no tackling.

Ruby: 20.

Jaune: 20?

Yang: Yeah, we might have... spilled a little too much to Pyrrha and Nora...

Jaune: 20 it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190195984779/sunlit-knight-circle) tumblog.


End file.
